FAQ
Time Warp If I spend my time cubes on artifacts do I lose the cubes inherent bonus to DPS? No, The bonus from the time cube is there forever. You can redo and respend, but the bonus will never go away for each cube earned. I killed the time cube on lvl 100, why do I not have 10 cubes in the bottom left? Time cubes you earn on the current timeline are not displayed at the bottom. Instead they are shown next to the time warp button. How do I time warp? 1) Buy the click pistol enough to unlock the active abilities below it. 2) Buy all 10 active abilities (located just below the click pistol). 3) Kill the time cube on level 100, which will give you 10 cubes. The time cube is blue with a clock like face. 4) This cube is needed to unlock the time warp ability. Make sure you collect all 10 miniature time cubes as you would gold, before you will be able to advance. 5) Once you have these time warp should have turned green. Click it. Where's the Time Warp button? Time warp button is located below the click pistol when unlocked. To unlock it buy the click pistol enough to unlock the active abilities below it. Then buy all 10 active abilities (located just below the click pistol). How do I spend time cubes? Go to timeclickers.com and spend them. To get there click on the cube in the bottom left and follow the prompts. How do I get time cubes? Every 5 levels starting at 100 has a chance to drop time cubes. The base chance percent to encounter cubes is 25%. Artifacts can increase this. The base chance of cubes to encounter is also changeable by artifacts. Cubes are guaranteed on the following levels with the following amounts: 100=10; 250=50; 500=100; 1000=250; 2000=600 I'm on wave 105 and there were no time cubes? Besides the guaranteed levels (100,250,500,1000,2000) there is only a base chance of 25% to encounter time cubes. If you do not see the blue clock cube from level 100, then you have not encountered a time cube. Time cubes from your current run are shown next to the time warp button. If the total next to the time warp button is greater than 10, then you did encounter a time cube at 105 and have not cashed in those cubes yet. Will changing back and forth to a time cube level grant me a new chance at cubes? Time cube's chance of appearing are rolled once, upon initially encountering the level. Going to and from the level has no effect on the levels chance of time cubes. What should i spend my artifacts on after my first run? Team DPS is a great first investment and you will see drastic increases in your DPS when selected. Another option is rocket, if you would like something more unconventional. When should i warp first? First warp should be done as soon as you kill the time cube on level 100. You do not need to clear the wave. Simply kill and collect the time cube then restart. For more dedicated players, if you can continue to advance it may pay out in cubes. Also completing lvl 100 will increase your DPS significantly (5% boost) if you can manage it. I'm still on early game, where should I spend my artifacts? In general you want to increase DPS some, but primarily focus on improving your starting level and starting gold. Once those get near level 9 increasing chance to encounter cubes is valuable, as is the multiplier for number of cubes found. What does spread rifle & flak cannon never miss mean? No ability in the game natively misses. However when there are less targets than a weapon can hit the weapon will not natively shoot the additional shots. Buying these artifacts will ensure that the weapon will target the same cube multiple times making it do maximum damage. Other FAQ Is the Rocket & Particle Ball splash damage included in the DPS? No, while it is still calculated it is not shown in the raw DPS number at the top of the team screen. This is because the number may change based on targets and the cubes still alive on the screen. Why doesn't the cool down skill reduce it's own cool down by 1 hour? This would make the skill chain-able forever and all active skills always active, as such this ability does not affect itself. What happens if you use the CD skill on something that has less than a 1 hour CD? If the skill has less than an hour left on its cool down it will be made immediately available. Extra time is lost, and not counted towards the next cool down. Can the 1 hour cooldown stack? On abilities with a cool down longer than 1 hour you can apply the active ability cool down reducer as often as possible until the ability becomes active. My save is gone! http://www.reddit.com/r/TimeClickers/comments/32r0uk/webgl_your_save_file/ Should I warp before or after I need to go afk for 8 hours or more? Always ensure you warp when you have the maximum gold you will have for that run. 8 hours offline can buy you as much as 20 levels of progress. If you're about to log out for the night, always wait to spend gold in the morning, see if you can do quick advances, and then warp. What team weapon is best to level? You should always level all team weapons, they give bonuses to your click pistol, as well as complementing each other. While some may seem more powerful keeping them all near each other in level is optimal. Does the click pistol level past 125? No, Click Pistol receives damage benefits from other weapons. At this time it is limited in level to help balance the game. When should I use my active abilities? Active abilities are best used when you have time to get the maximum effect from them. Always try to make sure your actives are on cool down before you log for the night, and are used asap when available in the morning.